


lighting up (the darkness inside)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Changbin cries, Felix is a softie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I love changlix so much, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: a soft jazz song sounding in the background, his eyes fixed on the white wall in front of him, watching the hours pass.it's three a.m and Changbin can't seem to fall asleep.





	lighting up (the darkness inside)

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)))
> 
> this is so short but I love the nations boyfriends.
> 
> it's written from my own experience with panic attacks and if you feel uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Enjoy it :)
> 
> also stream My Pace

sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, the moonlight coming through the open window, lighting up the room.

a soft jazz song sounding in the background, his eyes fixed on the white wall in front of him, watching the hours pass.

it's three a.m and Changbin can't seem to fall asleep (not that he ever sleeps, but usually he's working on his music or some assignment).

the white bedsheets are sprawled all over the floor, the fan on the corner of his room turned off, a nice summer breeze flooding the place, moving his black hair a little.

he hears the creaking of a door and footsteps in the hallway. he easily recognises the person who's awake at this unholy hour.

the other person knocks softly on his door, but Changbin doesn't even flinch. he finds himself oddly wishing that Felix would just go away. he has never felt like that before, he usually likes having the younger around but Changbin isn't feeling okay (and he really doesn't want Felix to see him in this state).

Felix steps into the room anyways, whispering a 'hey'. he frowns when he sees the older boy. slowly, he walks to the bed and when he sits next to Changbin, the black haired boy's breathing starts to accelerate.

Felix quickly gets what's going on. Changbin is having a panic attack. he has been having them for years now, so Lix is kind of trained to respond to them.

'hyung, can I hold your hand?' he asks. Bin nods.

he grabs the older's hand and starts rubbing circles on it with his thumb. then, slowly to not startle Changbin, he puts his other hand on his shoulder, to later move it slowly across Bin's back.

Changbin is still breathing hard when he leans into Felix's chest and starts sobbing harder.

'cry all you need' the orange haired boy says 'i'm here, Binnie, and i won't leave'.

'yet' he answers between sobs 'you'll leave eventually'

Felix shakes his head, telling him that 'no, he won't', while he pats his head.

still hugging the older tightly, Felix lays in the bed, pulling Changbin closer to his chest, the latter laying upon Felix.

'whatever it is' Felix starts saying when his hyung has calmed down a little bit 'i'm sure it'll pass'.

'i don't really think so' he chokes out.

'the next day always comes' the younger continues 'you just have to wait a few more hours and you'll see the sunrise again'.

'i really hope you're right' Changbin whispers before falling asleep, Felix following shortly after.

<><><>

Changbin opens his eyes a little bit, watching in awe the image in front of him. the sunrise filling with light his room, replacing the darkness.

'see, I told you' he hears Felix say 'i just hope that, like the sun, you can replace the darkness, bit by bit'.

Changbin smiles softly.

'don't worry, Binnie, I'll be here, every single step of the way'

'thank you, Lix, I love you' he says.

'i love you too, baby' the other tells him, kissing his forehead softly 'always'.

 

 

 


End file.
